STAR WARS 7-5: Rey Fall
by Emerald Sonata
Summary: Starkiller Base is destroyed and the First Order crippled, but it's not enough. Rey has to push herself beyond the safe limits of a regular hero and fight back against the Dark Forces of the galaxy. Her only chance of success is to go onto one deadly mission after another, pick up strange crew and allies, and ultimately face her own darkness... Kylo Ren. May the Force be with her..
1. Chapter 1

_**Star Wars and its Universe is owned by Disney Company and LucasArt Studio (George Lucas)**_

 _ **Story and Characters marked with '*' made by Emerald Sonata.**_

* * *

 **~STAR WARS 7.5~**  
 **Rey's the Next Heroine**

 **# 01 #**  
 _ **The First Step**_

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away..._

Rey, the Scavenger who was discovered on the Planet Jakku and was pulled into a war between the First Order and the Resistance fighters... was in deep trouble in the sky...

"Hey kid, what are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm hotwiring."

"… A bomb!?"

Rey stuck her tongue. It was a bad habit, but she didn't have much choice.

The Photon Particle Bomb left by the First Order was already running hot. It blinked on the timer to count down from 10 minutes. Currently, the number says it was 5 minutes and 21 seconds.

Unfortunately, there was no one on the Resistance Strike team who specialized in bomb disposal.

So Rey had no choice but to volunteer. She hoped her experience as a Scrapheap Scavenger would save her.

"Sithspit! It jump from 5 minutes to 3!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING, KID!?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be sweating about the numbers blinking down to 2! Now shut up and let me hack it!"

Rey stuck her tongue out even more. The cheap picks she held came from pinning up her long dirty-brown hair. Hence why it was all fallen over her shoulders like a mess.

If she keeps dawdling and hitting the wrong circuitry, not only would her entire teammates go up in Plasmic Flames – the whole city of Bespin would crash and burn below the Clouds.

Don't nobody want to see what was below the clouds of Bespin.

"Just keep the Stormtroopers off me, I only have 1 minute to spare!"

"If we die because you screwed up, I'm totally going to haunt you!"

"Be my guest, Captain!"

After Rey gave that comment, she found a spot on the Photon Particle Bomb and stabbed it with her hairclip.

It wasn't a 'Eureka moment' most protagonist would experience in the movies or TV shows. More like, it was a time where great men and women would go, 'screw it, LEEEEEROOOOOOOY!-' and hope it was a hit more than a miss.

"THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!"

"The f**k are you chanting right now? A Time Stopping Spell!?"

… And a ridiculously loud sound echoed throughout the floating Cloud City of Bespin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star Wars and its Universe is owned by Disney Company and LucasArt Studio (George Lucas)**_

 _ **Story and Characters marked with '*' made by Emerald Sonata.**_

* * *

 **~STAR WARS 7.5~**  
 **Rey's the Next Heroine**

 **# 02 #**  
 _ **The Debriefing Home**_

* * *

"Mission accomplished, My lady Princess."

"Are you okay?"

Princess Leia Organa Solo was not feeling well. As much as she wanted to mourn over the loss of her husband, the great pirate and adventurer Han Solo, it was way past the period for respectable grieving and she was supposed to be moving on. Rather, she covered her mouth and nose from a pungent smell that fill her office located in the Capital City of Coruscant.

The smell came from Rey. No offense.

"Did you fall into a Trash compactor pit or something?"

"… No. I only disarmed the Photon Particle Bomb left by the First Order when they tried to hold Bespin hostage. By chance, I triggered a short-circuit and… it ruptured the power lines to create a form of crude oil through the reaction in the air… Long story, but that was what the Resistance Techies were able to explain."

"I understand your dedication to the Resistance and restoring peace, but it wouldn't hurt to have a shower first. Honestly, my immune system isn't as young as it used to be."

"… I'm sorry. I will reflect on my actions."

Rey frowned. She didn't like it. They said the more you frown, the more likely you'll get wrinkles. The girl had been doing it too much in her life, she was definitely going to look like some old crone who would spout random prophecies or end of the world tales when she hit 27… she was only 22 right now. Sigh.

"Any intel, regarding about this hostage take over?"

"More or less. We were able to capture some of the soldiers and I personally interrogated them."

"Let me guess, they told you everything so long as you stood 20 paces away from them."

"… With all due respect, Lady Organa-Solo, but are you picking a fight with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star Wars and its Universe is owned by Disney Company and LucasArt Studio (George Lucas)**_

 _ **Story and Characters marked with '*' made by Emerald Sonata.**_

* * *

 **~STAR WARS 7.5~**  
 **Rey's the Next Heroine**

 **# 03 #**  
 _ **The Next Movement**_

* * *

After much persuasion, Rey ended up taking a shower to remove the scent of bad exposure to a Biological Weapon. During her alone time, she was really wondering if the Photon Bomb set by the enemy was actually a Biological Weapon meant to wipe out the people living on the Cloud City, so it would be easier to take over it and steal their Gas Resources.

… It was difficult. Even the technicians said her hair pin lock-picking/disarmament screwed up the motherboard too much. Not even the blackbox data survive her attempt.

"… Why did I get myself pulled into such depressing situations."

The girl who was abandoned on the desert planet of Jakku for reasons unknown let out a sigh.

After her shower and some new clothes, she eventually returned to Princess Leia's office. The woman could be found using a palm-sized droid to spray high-concentrated aromatic solutions into the air.

"I'm glad you're back. Let's properly go over the debriefing."

"…. Lavender? Do I really smell that bad?"

"…. Why did the First Order aim to take Bespin hostage?"

Rey gave up. She began the debriefing.

Judging the stern look on the Princess and leader of the Resistance, Rey thought against sharing the fact she was allergic to—ACHOOO!... Lavender… *Sniff*.


End file.
